Wedding Bells Will Ring
by The Alciontae Shadow
Summary: Chapter 4 is finally here!! Reviews are adored and revered! Short, and mainly just to conclude. Enjoy!
1. Conversations Within the Wedding Parties

Disclaimer:The owning of the X-men and such related things is a privilege that I do not have. 

An apology must go out to InterNutter. I accidentally borrowed the idea of suit brushes from her, and was informed that the idea was solely hers… I apologize abundantly.

Note: This is the final installment of my little miniseries that began with "Is it finally going to happen on Christmas?" and continued with "When Christmas comes". I'm pretty sure that reading the other two isn't QUITE necessary, but there will be allusions to events from those other stories, so reading the other two is recommended. Enjoy! ^_^

The timeline is about two and a half years after "When Christmas Comes"; about August. Kurt just graduated and will be teaching at the Institute that coming year, and Kitty is going to be a junior in college. 

Dedication: I would like to dedicate the entire story to those who have been kind enough to review for me. I really appreciate and am sorry if you feel I haven't been nice enough to you.

"Can you believe it's vacation already, sugah? We're all glad that you're back. And that ya'll'll be livin' here at the Institute. Did mah brothah tell ya where ya'll are goin' for ya'lls honeymoon?" Rogue LeBeau looked at her soon to be sister-in-law; her completely matured sister-in-law. Finally giving up the fight against Kurt, she had started eating meat again, letting her curves show through and the child-like quality of her features had slowly melted away to reveal a hardened, beautiful woman. No big surprise considering all of the battles and all the training those at the Institute had to go through, leaving them toned into all that their potential would allow them to be. 

"Of course not! If he told me, then somehow his fun would be ruined. Can you believe that boy?" She giggled as Jean hemmed the front of the flowing, off-white dress. "And can you believe I'm totally about to become Mrs. Kurt Wagner? Or as my dear fiance would say, 'Vagner'? Jean, isn't that still a little to low? I mean, I may have gotten taller in the five years I've known you guys, but seriously! I'm not _that_ tall!" Shooing the red head back, the college junior smiled brilliantly as she twirled slowly, reveling in the heady _swish_ the lace made. Jubilation Lee chuckled at her friend, allowing the spinning to continue for about another minute before stepping over and wrapping her arms gingerly about the silk and lace covered bride in an attempt to keep her from tearing the delicate dress.

"Kitty, if you tear that thing, Jean'll end up having even more to sew, and then how will she get around to fixing OUR dresses up?" Jubilee looked patronizingly at the Shadowcat, while Rogue nodded seriously. "We just want our 'sister's' wedding to go perfectly. Like Jean and Evan's did; like Rogue and Remy's did. Hell, if your's goes well, maybe mine will be lucked out and just end up going perfectly. Of course, for that to occur, Bobby has to propose… But, this is your week, Kitty. Your wedding." When Jubilee could tell the room had stopped spinning for her friend, she released her hold and went back to her seat. 

As Jean returned to hemming, the luminescent girl looked down at her, "But back to the subject of our honeymoon… Jean-" drawing the syllables out to indicate suspicion, "-has Kurt told you anything about where we're going? Or, have you caught anything that he's let float around?" When Jean didn't answer, her voice turned pleading, "C'mon Jean, you've gotta tell me! I deserve to know where I'm going to be for the two weeks before college starts up again! You know! That is just plain cruel, knowing and not telling." 

Rogue coughed, "Ah know too, Kit. He needed mah help to arrange the plans. Ah'll tell ya nothin' 'cept that ya will adore it!" Her head snapped up as echoes of, "Ma chere! Et vous femmes, je suis comin' up. De homme bleu wants to know dat his fille is not bein' tortured by…" The words faded away as Rogue sidled up to the door, nudging it shut and Jean gave it a Look. All could hear the lock click into place. "No guys can see ya until tha weddin', kay? At least, in yore dress, they can't. Of course, they can see us in our mint green dresses. Ah'm so glad ya chose not to make us ware those pink ones ya had picked out two years ago. Especially w' Jeanie's hare."

The telepath made a face at the image she picked up coming from Rogue, causing an eruption of giggles to flow about the room, reminiscent of what a group of girls' childhoods should be like. Unlike the ages that had passed in the past five years during which battle after pointless battle against other mutants and humans who apparentally hated mutants occurred, leaving small, almost-invisble scars that only love could help to heal. Fortunately, all who lived at the mansion had found someone to at least be a close friend to them, while others had found the love of their lives in the one place they ever could have found them. Had all those who had been frightened children not arrived alone and scared at the Institute, the lives of Jean and Evan's twins would never been realized as the love that had blossomed throughout would be an unknown memory. 

While the girls had holed themselves up in the attic, the males of the x-team had taken over the rest of the mansion; a situation rather the opposite of the way things usually were as had to do with weddings. Of course, many things the X-Men did were done slightly off; the other two weddings that had taken place had also gone through this pattern. At this point in the procedings, Kurt and his four best men had taken over the library, which was right under the attic. All five could hear the giggling and churned words of those above them, and noticed how they had rejected Remy's false advances up the stairs. An advance which had been an obvious attempt to get Kurt in to see his beautiful Katzchen before the wedding. The fact that the wedding was only the next day was no help in lessening his need to at least see the still slight woman a minimum of once a day. Remembering how she had been when he first met her also made him remember how much she had changed, and how much he still loved her.

A moment after the red beam had almost hit one of his overlarge feet, Kurt snapped out of his daydream about the past and present Kitty Prydes. "Hell! Vhat vas zhat for, Scott? I'm allowed to zhink about her bevore zhe vedding! Even I know zhat!" 

The red glasses of his friend flashed at him as the lips of Scott Summers drew into a smile. "Well, I was kind of wondering why you didn't just, you know, 'port up there… I mean, it's not like they could stop you. Could they?" At this point, Evan and Remy's snorting/laughter in the background came through even to him. "WHAT?"

Evan couldn't hold it in anymore, bursting into hysterical laughter. "Man, you realize that in that attic there is a telepath, on her period, might I add, a phaser, an electricity conducting person, and Rogue. Now, their state of menstration, I couldn't tell you, though maybe Remy could tell you about Rogue's. You can go up there if you really want to, but, man, I wouln't if I were you." The Cajun standing right behind him nodded his assent.

"Remy be agreein' wi' son ami. Evan be knowin' what he's talkin' about. Remy once tried to marche into de attic quand elles etaient putting ma Rogue's dress together et Remy almost got his head phased into a wall. Kurt, votre femme be one mean-minded fille quand elle wants." When Kurt nodded, the others burst into laughter. "Gambit do be suggestin' dat you don' be goin' to visit les filles. Mais, if you t'ink a look at your femme is worth havin' one of those maniacs nous adorons beaucoup use her powers on ya, den feel free." Kurt looked satisfyingly nervous, which Kitty noticed when she poked her head through the ceiling to check up on the boys below. Luckily for her, none noticed the flick of bark brown hair that appeared as she lifted herself up.

Long tired of wearing the itchy suit that rubbed his fur wrong, the blue mutant turned around. "You guys vant to get dressed? Zhis suit isz itchy! I don't know how you deal wizh zhem all zhe time! Eet's a good zhing none of you haf fur, eh?" When Bobby smiled mischevously, Kurt jumped back, slightly nervous, yet again… The Iceman had been one of the better ones to play pranks on when he'd been younger. Because of that, the need to become equally adept at dealing out pranks had gone to the top of Bobby's list of priorities. And so he had found himself second only to Kurt, who's ability to 'port gave him an advantage. "Nein, Bobby. No pranks zhe day bevore mein vedding. Please?" Sighing, the younger boy consented, though the glint he allowed to stay did not bode well for when the newlyweds returned from their honeymoon.

"Talking of the wedding, where are you going to take her afterwards?" Evan's chocolate eyes spoke volumes… Of course, so did his tone. 

"I vill take you to mein room so I can tell you. I haf not told Katzchen vhere ve are going. Yet. Vhen ve get zhere, she vill know." After all five had placed a hand on his shoulder, Kurt bamfed them into his room, the perfect place for privacy… About three years ago, the Professor had grown tired of hearing complaints from random students concerning Kurt's late-night habits- those of staying up late and wandering about. And so he had given the furry one an extra room and bathroom, connected them actually, so he could wander around in freedom. As a last gift, the Professor had also sound-proofed the little mini-compound. {A handy thing for when Kitty and Kurt came home from college the same weekend.} After all had gotten their bearings back, and Scott had lost his lunch in Kurt's toilet, the elf quietly whispered the location he would be taking them to after the ceremony and reception. All of the guys smiled, nodded, and knew he really did love the small Shadowcat.

Well you guys, it's getting kinda late, and I want to get this posted, so, here it is! The first chapter of the last part of my little 3-book saga. If anyone has a name for it, let me know. I am reinstating the author's bribe as well, since my poor "When Christmas Comes" took forever to get as many as it did. AND, I refuse to update until there are at least three reviews. That's not too much to ask, really… Also, if you feel this story is pathetic, please tell me. Though not too meanly. Happy New Year to come. ^_^

~The Alciontae Shadow~


	2. The Prydes Arrive {And Depart as Well}

Disclaimer: Haven't I already gone over this about a million times? Oh well, here I go again. Own the characters of X-Men:Evolution I do not. Sueing is just stupid. Especially after the holidays!

Yet another apology: I would like to apologize for using too much French as pertains to Gambit… If it helps any, I need the practice to remember, and besides, if I knew two languages, I'd integrate them more than he does. If I screw any accents over, even more apologies.

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this story to those who have read AND reviewed for me. You guys are the bestest of the best! ^_^

Just a quick note: I have to have at least 11 reviews to write the third chapter of this, but to make it a slightly sweeter deal, if you read and review mine, I'll read and review one of yours. Enjoy! ^_^

A very loud gong sounded throughout the mansion, announcing the arrival of guests for the wedding. The girls in the attic all turned immediately to Jean. Sighing resignedly, a look of concentration came over her face as she checked to see who stood outside the large entrance to the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. As she did so, Kitty rushed out of her brilliant wedding dress and into her street clothes. "So, Jean. Who is it? Who's come to visit our little, humble home?" 

"It's your parents, Kitty. Ummm… Have you ever told them about… ummm… Kurt? You know. The fuzziness, the fangs, the tail?" At Kitty's guilty look, the red head shook her head, exasperrated. "Kitty! How do you think they'll react? Do you honestly think they'll be able to resist the charm of their daughter's husband?"

Kitty's chin went up as her eyes hardened, "Do you honestly think they won't run screaming from him the moment he comes into sight? You don't know them like I do." Quickly becoming distraught, the slight girl turned to her friends, "You guys, what will I do if they totally hate him? How will I be able to help Kurt cope with them hating him?"

Flicking back the white streak in her hair, Rogue looked over at the girl who had become like a little sister to her. "How 'bout ya just go ahead an' ask 'em, sugah? Tha's the only way to be sure 'bout how they'll actually react. Goo' luck, sista." Patting her on the shoulder, well, more like pushing her through the floor, Rogue sent the nervous bride-to-be to confront her parents with her bride-groom. After Kitty had disappeared and no trace was left, the worried Marie turned back to Jean. "They aren't goin' ta accept mah brotha, are they?" When Jean reluctantly shook her head, Rogue looked down, muttering softly, "Poor Kit, havin' ta choose b'tween her guy an' her parents. She'll choose Kurt, though. Ah know she will."

_Kurt, Kitty. The Prydes have arrived and they would like to see the both of you._ The Professor's mindvoice called to the two, and both promptly showed up in the lobby to find both standing and looking in awe at the grandoise stairway. Kurt 'ported in first, resplendent in his usual outfit and wearing the image inducer since he was in the lobby. Somewhat scared of her parents' reactions to him, though, the blue one stayed in the shadows, effectively blending in. But when Kitty showed up, effervescent in her hard beauty, Kurt was unable to restrain himself from leaving the safety of the darkness. {Hey, he hadn't seen Kitty all day, and she was merely a ceiling away!} He had to return to the light to see his Katzchen, to hold his Katzchen. When he emerged suddenly out of the shadows, the two surprised visitors jumped.

"Mom, Dad! You're here!" The college junior ran to her parents, giving and receiving bear hugs galore. Once the family reunion had toned down a bit, all three turned to the fidgetting Nightcrawler. Kitty flashed her fiance a reassuring smile, "I want you guys to meet Kurt Wagner, my husband as of tomorrow. Now, I can hear Jean yelling at me that she has to finish my dress so she can start working on hers, Rogue's, and Jubilee's. Oh! And the twins too. Apparentally Saraa" {pronounced like car} "is going to be the flower girl… And Jaes is going to be the ringbearer." Another flushing smile and the ecstatic Kitty had floated through the ceiling to return to the attic.

"That's my girl. Like a whirlwind." Kitty's dad commented not-quite proudly. "So, Kurt is it?" at the mutant's affirmative nod he continued, "What might your power be, Kurt?"

Clearing his throat nerously, the German mutant looked at the ground, "Vell, szir. Mein power is teleportation. But zhat is not all zhat makes me deeferent. I do not look quite like zhis… Ve just vanted you to be able to have a virst impreszion ov me vithout clouding zhings over vith mein true appearance. If you vould like, zhough, I vill take ofv zhe image inducer." 

Mrs. Pryde nodded to him, "Please do. I would like to know just who my daughter is marrying."

Taken aback, Kurt acquiesced, and there he stood in all his blue-furred, fang-toothed glory. In all reality, the German man was a rather glorious being, what with his impressive bearing and the glint that fighting had ingrained into his eyes. Even with the hardness that had shaped him, humor still lingered lovingly at the fringes, ever ready to come out in bursts and spurts. "Vell, you haven't screamed yet… Zhat could be a gutte zhing, right Proveszor?" Becoming worried, he turned to Professor Xavier.

"Kurt, I think maybe you should return to your rooms. There are still things you and your best men must get ready. I shall call the five of you down when dinner has been prepared. Were your foster parents planning on coming?" At Kurt's negating nod, the founder of the Institute sighed sadly. "I will see you at dinner Kurt. Oh, and don't try to sneak a snack. We'll be needing all the food in the mansion to feed people at the reception tomorrow." Smiling at the retreating figure fo rmerely a moment, he allowed his mind to bring those of Kitty's parents back to their bodies. It seemed that shock had left them going through extremely odd out of body experiences. "Mr. and Mrs. Pryde, I must request that you not voice any bigotries you might be experiencing while you are staying in the mansion. I must also request that you not criticize Kitty's choice. Watching Kitty these past five years, I have seen her become progressively happier ever since she and Kurt began dating."

"Wait just a minute, Xavier! You mean to tell me that you knew that that monstrosity was not as he appeared? And that you continued to allow my daughter to be _near_ that thing even after you knew? And now you're even funding the chaining of Katherine to that! What do you think gave you the right to allow such happenings to go on at your school?"

"That is quite enough, Mr. Pryde. You gave me that right when you signed this paper saying that I am legally the guardian of your daughter. Kitty is being chained to no one she does not choose to chain herself to. Did you notice the quality she now takes with her? She is happy. Would you take her happiness away, merely because you are unable to deal with the fact that she is marrying someone who is different?" Rubbing at his chin, Charles watched as the two looked at each other, speaking volumes.

"Mr. Xavier? I'm sure you will know the most tactful way to inform our daughter that we are unable to stay for the wedding. We do appreciate your inviting us, but now we must be going. Later you must also tell her that we do not wish to hear from her until she realizes that that monster she will marry tomorrow is just that. Good-day." Calmly, Kitty's father placed his wife's hand in the crook of his elbow, leading her out the door. Sadly the Professor nodded, knowing that the bride would take their leaving hard. It was just a lucky thing that Logan had been asked to give her away anyway, since he knew her better than her parents ever could have.

"Poor Kitty. You never had a chance. Against Kurt or your parents. Sometimes I wonder if I'm doing right by bringing you youngsters here to learn to fight." Just at that moment, Saraa and Jaes, the resident one and a half year old twins walked shakily into the room and right up to the wheelchair that contained the bald man. After he had telekinetically lifted them to his lap he quietly thought to himself, _Then again, sometimes I wonder how they would have been if I hadn't brought them here to fight. Like Remy. Or Rogue. Or Kurt._

Jubilee looked out the window as two blobs of brown bobbed across the sidewalk and back to the car which they had arrived in. Echoing the Professor's thought, she asked herself quietly, _I wonder if she'll be madder that they didn't say anything to her or that they left period. My poor almost-sister. With Kurt gunning for her, she never had a chance, and with the way her parents reacted, she never had a chance with them either._ Hopefully she turned to her friend, bright yellow coat brushing against her sides. "So, Kit, did your parents forget something in the car? Need to go get the cake?" When Kitty merely sucked her breath in and looked rather astonished, the youngest of the group knew that her guess had been correct.

Immediately all three of her best friends surrounded her, attempting to comfort the final loss of parents she had been losing ever since she fell through her bed and floor. Nothing quite worked though as Rogue murmurred, "Sugah, yah'll be okay. Yah've got yore Nightcrawler, tha's all ya need," and Jean worked her way past mental barriers to try to block off some of the pain, even going so far as to take some of it into herself. A muffled gasp was the only indication that the telepath had done anything.

"Jean, you need to totally give me that back. You can't handle what you have to go through and what I have to too. Don't worry about me. As long as I don't lose Kurt too. I'll be fine." The dress had been finished, and so Jean returned the burden she had tried to relieve her friend of and began to put the finishing touches on the light, mint green dresses that the bridesmaids would be wearing. The maid-of-honor, Jubilee since she was the only one who hadn't gotten married yet, would be wearing a soft, pale banana color that stood out not nearly as much as the neon jacket she always wore, even now. All were beautifully made and looked breath-taking on those who were to wear them.

Well, it's really late, so any mistakes can be attributed to that. I hope you guys like this chapter, and I know it's kinda mean to the Elf, but I just wondered if Kitty's parents really would be as understanding as many people make them out to be. I'm getting kinda puzzled as to where exactily this is going, though… For some reason, the story seems to be changing, though the wedding will take place! No worries there. Again with the author's bribe! If I don't read your fic, I'm sorry. I will get around to it. Happy New Year's Eve! ^_^


	3. The Day Has Arrived, But Who Is That?!!

Disclaimer: Just go ahead and look at Chapter 2…

Summary: Well, the day has arrived and the parents of the bride had left in a huff, never to be seen again. What happens when the priest/ rabbi says, "May any who have reason for this union not to take place speak now or forever hold their peace…"? And just what is it with all these convenient officials who just happen to be mutants or have mutant sympathies that pop up all over? ^_^

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for me, but I must say that it was a close thing to me not bothering to finish… No one seems to want to review for me and that makes me very sad… 

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter in particular to InterNutter who has been a big reviewer and who writes EXCELLENT stories herself. If not for her, this might not have gotten enough reviews. Thanx much! ^_^

Scott and Evan could only stand and stare as Kurt grabbed the glass of wine stationed by his bed, downing it in one go {and it had been almost overflowing}. The blue, elfin creature then began frantically pacing about the room, allowing his best friends to get used to the movement before moving onto the walls and then the ceiling. When he came to the fan, nothing helped but to hang haphazardly from it, swinging with it, even going so far as to almost giggle when Evan jokingly turned it on. After it got to the point where Kurt's stomach had started flipping about and sloshing erratically, he felt it might be a good idea to get off, and get off he did; with a complicated flip, he did a backwards somersault in the air and landed lightly on all fours, grinning broadly. Flashing his pearly fangs and looking at his amazed friends he decided to blow them away with one word. 

"Tada!"

Five minutes later, Remy walked in to find the groom in hysterics on the floor with Cyclops and Spyke mutely looking on, eyes glazed and mouths almost foaming. Shaking his head, the Cajun walked over to the mass of silken fur, smacking it on the head, non too gently. "Remy be t'inkin' dat de bleu homme be needin' a tranqulizer or somet'in'. Weren't de two of you 'sposed to be watchin' de groom? He be lookin' kinda out o' it." He then noticed that the others weren't paying any attention to him, either. Even the sometimes called, 'Stick-Up-His-Ass-Scott had somehow phased out and lost himself. "Fine den. Remy be goin' for ma cherie. Maybe she c'n find some way to be getting' dese t'ree out o' de clouds an' in de weddin'… Maybe Jeanie c'n help." Absentmindedly rubbing his chin like all those villians that you see on TV, the ex-thief walked out of the room to find his wife and her friend in the hopes that order could be restored.

Luckily, Jean and Rogue could be found attempting to shove the twins into their wedding outfits. Unable to help himself, Remy just watched as Rogue's face became tender as she quietly whispered into Saraa's ear that getting into her dress was the best fun in the world. The fact that Saraa was deaf had no affect on how she was treated, cause the little girl had a very strong type of telekinesis that was merely a side-effect of having Jean as a mother. Her real power had not yet appeared. Knowing Rogue wanted kids had often made their moments tender, yet neither were ready to become parents… 

"Remy?" Jean's voice broke into his thoughts and made Rogue jerk her head up. "What are you doing here? Don't you have to get ready?"

His light reddish brown hair brushing against his face, he nodded, "Remy jus' t'ought dat de two o' you might be jus' de t'ing to be bringin' dose who be hommes out o' de clouds an' back to de weddin' dat is in on'y deux heures. {two hours} Dey do be starin' more dan dey should. An' Kurt be laughin' like he's on'y two. Come, ma cherie et mon amie, Remy take you to dem." Dramatically swishing his trenchcoat, he led the girls to Kurt's mini-compound where it was as he had left it. Pointing an accusatory finger at the semi-chaos occurring, he announced triumphantly, "See?"

Jean looked over at Rogue. "I'll deal with those two, but you deal with your brother, kay?" Rogue nodded and quickly moved to kneel next to the now-giggling man. Jean, at the same time, had glided over to where her husband and ex-boyfriend sat staring vacantly into nothing. Sighing, she took Evan's head in her hands, delving into his subconcious. 

~~~

__

Evan stood in a room quite like the one that his body sat in. Before him an image of Kurt's pacing maniacally replayed itself, over-layed with an image of himself in his own wedding tux in his own room, shooting spikes out of only his hands as he awaited the moment when he would stand next the brilliant fire Goddess who had said yes and finally say, "I do." When Kurt had started in on the chandeleer, the image had showed Evan climbing on the spikes shot into the wall, even falling on his booty once. Suddenly, Jean materialized out of nothing, coming to his side. "Evan, you do realize that we're doing fine, right? We've been married for a while. We even have kids. You know, Saraa and Jaes? They're beautiful… Well, Jaes is handsome, but you get the idea. Evan, Kurt needs you now, and so does Kitty." The exotic, brown eyes of her husband looked at Jean Daniels, slowly coming out of their daze. "Jean, I'm ready to go now." He smiled uncertainly at her, "Thanks, girl." Gathering her into his arms, both faded out of the astral plane.

~~~

Both chocolate and emerald eyes opened onto the world as their owners came awake. Immediately, Jean turned to Scott, going to the astral plane that the red shades led to. A few moments passed during which Evan watched the two closely. Soon both gasped as the trance broke and and red head chuckled softly to herself. Knowing the crisis had been taken care of after a quick glance to where Rogue and her German half-brother sat talking quietly with each other, the blue boy no longer rolling on the floor laughing like a lunatic. Jean cleared her throat rather loudly to get the attention of the Southern girl, knowing that the bride needed their support just as much as any of the males could. Rogue said one last thing to Kurt before rising and exitting the room with the telepath.

"Jean, ya wouldn' b'lieve what Kurt's been workin' himself up to! He sees himself fallin' in the middle o' the ceremony an' makin' Kitty leave him there. Apparentally, in his state he finds this ratha funny." She smiled, shaking her head. "C'mon, Kitty's gotta get ready." Both girls grinned, wedding joy was becoming infectious, and raced back up to the attic to prepare the bride for her wedding.

Yet, when they got to the top of the stairs they found the tiny woman seated on a broken down trunk, crying. "Why does this have to happen to me? Just cause my parents decide that I have no taste, my period has to come and ruin everything!" At that point, Rogue and Jean's heads cleared the little floor-hole-thing, and both noticed Jubilee's absence. At their puzzled looks, Kitty merely waved her hand about, "Oh, Jubes went to get me a pad, a tampon, anything that might help… So, after I get that fixed up, maybe I can get ready?" The obvious nearness of a Kitty-sized nervous breakdown brought both to her side, just as the oriental looking girl reentered the big room. "Oh!! Bless you, Jubes! May any children you have live long and happy lives!" Much giggling followed her as she went to the mini bathroom the Professor had had put up in the attic when the four of them had taken to spending lots of time there.

"So, Jubilee, did anythin' get on the dress?" At Jubilee's negating shake of the head, Rogue went to the pile of wedding accessories the four of them had placed haphazardly on the floor. "Let's see now… Something borrowed," brushing away a wisp of white hair she looked at the garter Jean had lent her from her own wedding. "Something new," a quick glance at the exquisite necklace that had been her and Remy's wedding gift to the blushing bride. "Something blue," lastly, she picked up a few of the ice blue asters that would crown the veil/tiarra that waited to be placed on the shining chestnut hair of Kitty Pryde, soon to be Kitty Wagner. "If we forgot anythin', well, then they'll jus' have really bad luck ah guess… While we wait, why don't we go 'head an' get ready orselves. Thataway the three o' us can concentrate on jus' Kitty." At the other girls nods, they began scrambling into the dresses that hung just slightly away from the beautiful wedding dress.

The two hours had passed uneventfully after the panic attacks that had overtaken both parties for short periods of time. Kurt had finally gotten into the specially designed tuxedo and Kitty had slipped into the sensually beautiful wedding dress {that which automatically causes women who like weddings and such go into paroxysms of delight}, as well as the delicate garter that graced her slim leg {that which automatically causes any male who is not a homosexual to go into paroxysms of delight and other such things}. Now Kitty stood next to the gruff Logan, who almost had to support the girl, a rather difficult task when her nervousness caused her to phase erratically quite like she had when she was first learning control. Except, now the girl had matured into a woman and was about to become a married woman still in college.

Seemingly far off in the distance, the Wedding March began playing, and the Wolverine tugged gently at the Shadowcat, having to pull her the first two steps or so until she began to feel the rhythm and became capable of independent movement. Once she was able to move, though, all she could see was Kurt, the dispicable image inducer securely on his wrist since both had friends who didn't quite know they were mutants. Yet, somehow she could see through the hologram to the beloved fur and fangs glinting in the dusky light. Just as the last flash of light of the day soared through the sky, Kitty reached the alter and her Kurt. The priest and the rabbi had somehow found a way to collaborate together, creating a rather odd ceremony, the Jewish part going first. {Sorry if you are unsatisfied about what I put in about it, but I know the next worst thing to nothing and so I don't want to get something wrong… If it matters that much to you, though, feel free to flame} Next went the Christian part, moving swiftly, a blur for the two it was all about, far too slow for those who were one step up above family {those at the Institute} until finally the "I do"s were said and the ring given. All that remained was for no one to respond when the priest asked the pointless question that would be the second to last part of the ceremony.

"If any object, speak now or forever hold your peace." Just as the last words of the ceremony were about to be spoken, the voice no one expected rang through the willow grove. {Where else would I put the wedding? ^_^}

A giant of a man waddled inbetween the swaying willows, even going so far as to pull one out of the ground. "Noooo! She can't get married!" The crowds all gaped at Fred as he finally reached the altar. "Jean, you can't marry anyone but me! I love you. D'uuuuhhh…" The Blob paused as he took in the scene around him. Jean in a minty green dress instead of an overwhelming white one. Lance's old fantasy girl in the lace and silk and satin instead. "Uuummm! Lance is gonna kill you when he finds out!" 

Jean stalked over to Fred, glaring angrily, "What are you doing, Fred? I've been married for a while! I even have kids! Why are you just now coming and trying to ruin a wedding?" Evan stepped up next his wife, trying his hardest not to do the macho thing and put her in the protected position behind him. "Just, go! Fred, no one will laugh at you or fight you if you just go now. This wedding is important to me, even if it isn't mine." Ruby red lips curved into a smile as she looked at the father of her beautiful twins. Surprisingly, The Blob had merely nodded dejectedly before slumping away, muttering sullenly about Lance and the death of the Nightcrawler.

No other mishaps occurred, which is a good thing… Otherwise the newlyweds might have ended up dying on their wedding day since nothing short of death could have stopped the passion they felt for each other. When, after what seemed like half an hour, the kiss _did_ end, both priest and rabbi turned to the guests, proclaiming as one, "Ladies and gentlemen, Kurt and Kitty Wagner." The applause could be heard even in Bayeville.

So, whatcha guys think? Love it? Hate it? You have to tell me these things! The author's bribe, ya know, where I read/review one of yours if you read/review mine, still stands. And to find out about their honeymoon, just where they go and something I'm considering expanding… Well, there must be reviews. No reviews, no part four. Which shouldn't be a tragedy, cause this could be considered finished if ya'll don't tell me what's going on. Well, the holidays are almost over {sob, sob}, but hey, I get to see my friends… Hope you all had a great season. ^_^

~The Alciontae Shadow~


	4. The End: Otherwise Known as The Honeymoo...

Disclaimer: Look at earlier chapters; constantly repeating myself is becoming tiresome...  
  
Note: If I get enough requests, I may decide to explain any odd allusions I make in a story that just came to me... Of course, if I don't, then the mystery will remain. I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. It went from 11 to 23 and none of you realize how ecstatic that made me. For those who commented that Kurt is Catholic, I have no idea what the people call themselves. If it makes you feel any better, I'll have a monk marry them. And I never was sure if the Professor was both or just a telepath and so apologize.  
  
Dedications: This chapter is to be dedicated to batE, InterNutter, and my almost-sister, TopaZ. Thank you so much for reading and supporting me. ^_^  
  
  
The plane ride would have been murder. Thankfully, the Wagners had opted not to take a plane. Instead, a spacious suite had been booked on a mutant's luxury cruise to the shores of Africa had been booked by none other than the Professor, by Kurt's request. This had been the founder of the Institute's wedding gift to them, as well as a week's stay in Egypt and a cruise back. The newly christened Mrs. Wagner wandered the shining decks of the humongous ship, The Mary Sue, searching for her conspicuously absent husband. Oddly enough, the Mary Sue had been easy to find, the only ship of it's kind, one which solely transported mutants, catering to the needs and odd little whims that certain types of mutants required or might request. A perfect example might be the missing Kurt Wagner, a fuzzy, blue mutant who could actually move about without the hated image inducer that hid the adorable fangs and constantly swishing tail while on board the ship.   
Kitty reached out her arm, hoping to stop a passing attendant and ask whether he knew where her elf had disappeared to, yet he merely continued walking and the twenty year old had to quickly phase her arm out to prevent the knocking down of the man. Frowning, she angrily addressed the attendant, "Excuse me, but aren't you supposed to help the passengers when they ask you?" Again the man merely continued walking. Huffing, the woman decided to wait in her room for the miscreant.   
Just as she neared the pool, a joy-filled yell ricocheyed{sorry if spelled wrong} about, causing Kitty to turn towards the pool. In the air above the half-moon of water was her husband, apparentally leaving the water after seeing her brilliant chestnut hair. Fangs gleaming, the soggy bundle of fur torpedoed into the love of his life, incapable of movement when he tightly embraced her and 'ported both to the one of the three rooms that composed their suite. Softly, he bit her neck then went into the bathroom to grab a towel. His wife merely stood there, feeling slightly overwhelmed for a few moments. But when Kurt came out of the bathroom, she speedily regained her bearings.  
"Kurt Wagner, where the hell have you been? I've been going over this ship non-stop all day, trying to find you. What is your deal?!" When the object her tirade had been aimed at had not only not began begging for forgiveness, but had started laughing, Kitty began to feel her face go scarlet. "WHAT?"  
"Mein Katzchen, I love you so much. I vas buszy arranging a leetle somzhing vor us alone tonight. Zhe capitain seemed razher eager to help me, actually. I zhink you'll haf fun. Vhen you saw me, I had just finished making zhe arrangements and vas just trying to get rid of zhe sweat."  
That night, and all the others which the newly married couple spent on the Mary Sue were wonderful, full of fun and joyous celebrating. Finally they belonged to one another and could not be separated.  
  
~~~  
  
Egypt, a place of many dissensions, many wars, and many riches. The beauties of Egypt were plentiful as well, and those were what the Wagners were there to see. At the point where we catch up to them, they are touring a rather neglected pyramid that many felt insignificant to the study of ancient times. Yet, the two seemed to be drawn to a certain room situated in the exact center of the sand pyramid. In the room, a small throne of black gold glinted angrily at the couple who suddenly screamed as images and memories flooded them far too thickly for their human minds to be capable of handling it. A millisecond later, both collasped into heaps on the sandy floor.  
  
~~~  
  
"Professor, Rogue, Jean, Jubilee! It's totally great to see you guys again! You would not believe what happened to us in Egypt! Totally creepy in a big way!" The ex-valley girl raced up the stairs, eager to hug her best friends and exchange news. "And where's Saraa and Jaes? I've been missing their jam-covered hands." Giggling, the girls went of in search of the twins.  
Left were the males of the more original X-Men and Bobby. "Kurt, what did happen in Egypt? I hope it was nothing too traumatic." The Professor looked at the grown up mutant, worry coloring his voice.  
"Yeah, man, cause if it was anything like what happened here a few days ago, then you had it bad." Evan piped up, looking grim. "Jean, Auntie O, Scott, Rogue, me, and a few of the others all just started started falling down and screaming."  
Kurt looked at them, smiled oddly, and told them matter-of-factly, "Welcome to Mutant High, home of the X-men, new and old."  
  
  
  
Author's note: And that is where it ends. If you like, though, I can write this little thing I've been messing around with concerning Egypt and what happened. If no one's intrigued, though, that's fine too. Again with the author's bribe, and all other reviewers are quite welcome as well. Sorry if this chapter was crap. ^_^  
  
~The Alciontae Shadow~ 


End file.
